


Under Arrest

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [7]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: The heavy hand of the Law descends on Murdock.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Under Arrest

The final strains of the closing theme of ‘The Woody Woodpecker Show’ died and the station went to an Ad break. Sprawled on the extremely comfortable couch in front of the large television screen HM Murdock sighed happily. ‘Facey has hit the jackpot this time,’ he thought to himself. ‘Great house, huge TV, and cable with all the important channels.’ He picked up the remote control and looked at the buttons.

“Now, do I stay on Channel 9 for Top Cat, or should I switch to Channel 33 for Jeannie? Or I could even go Channel 56 for...”

Murdock gasped as a heavy hand descended on his left shoulder and, simultaneously, he heard the unmistakeable sound of the hammer being drawn back on a gun, the barrel of which now pressed against his head, close to his right ear.

A deep voice, possibly with a Southern accent, ground out… “You’re under arrest, Pal, for violation of California State Law 1339, Section 9, Subsection 11, in that you did deliberately release a creature, to wit a canine, into a public park without means to restrain said creature. And, furthermore, pursuant to Subsection 13 of said State Law, that you did knowingly and wilfully allow said canine to remain at large, and did, in fact, encourage the creature by means of throwing, not only one but two sticks, and a ball, red in colour.”

“But – but – my dog – my d-d-dog Billy is invisible…” Murdock stuttered.

“Invisibility is not an excuse for breaking the law,” growled the voice behind Murdock. “Now stand up and put your hands behind your head. Interlace your fingers.” Murdock hesitated. Something was wrong… He should know…

“Move it, Pal, right now. We’re talking a serious offence here and, trust me, backup is on the way.”

“Okay, okay, I’m doing it,” Murdock stood and complied. The hand left his shoulder; the gun remained as its’ owner followed him around the arm of the couch. A strong hand gripped his interlaced fingers, holding him in place.

‘I don’t believe this,’ Murdock thought, as he heard the hammer being released and the slap as the weapon was holstered. In an instant, his left wrist, and then his right were both pulled behind his back. Murdock swallowed, hearing the awful metallic click of the handcuffs… He’d seen Face handcuffed by Lynch earlier today. He’d laughed and teased Face when the Team had rescued him. It wasn’t so funny now.

On the TV screen Top Cat was once again getting the better of Officer Dribble. ‘Where’s Face? Have they got Face? Hannibal’s gonna kill me…’ thought Murdock dejectedly as he hung his head, eyes closed.

Two hands on his chest pushed him forcefully and Murdock staggered backwards and collapsed onto the couch. He looked up.

Right hand resting on the butt of his holstered pistol and immaculately dressed in the uniform of the California Highway Patrol, Face smiled faintly but, nevertheless, radiated aggression.

“Facey…” began Murdock.

“That would be ‘Officer’ to you.” Face took a step forward, bringing him hard up against Murdock’s legs. He leaned forward and slowly pulled down the zipper of Murdock’s khakis, glaring at Murdock, eyes like blued steel. His hands slid down the inside of Murdock’s thighs and thrust them apart. Face sank to his knees between Murdock’s legs, never breaking eye contact; then he grinned and pushed his cap to the back of his head.

“You have the right to remain silent… but I’m willing to bet that you can’t,” he said, as he took Murdock in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 2nd: Handcuffs


End file.
